Resurgent
by writeforeverforlife
Summary: A re-telling of Veronica Roth's Divergent from Four's Point of View. Listen to him give perspective over initiation and the war. Followed as closely to the plot line as possible! Rated T for Divergent nonsense. Please read and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have to admit that I am terribly in love with Tobias Eaton. So why not tell **_**Divergent **_**from his point of view? I can only imagine that I'm not the only one who would love to see this. I'm going to follow the book as closely as possible… That means I may use quotes from the book. This is in no way an infringement on Veronica Roth's rights or ownership of **_**Divergent**_**. I just wanted to show a different perspective. **

**Like it? Hate it? There's only one way for me to know: Read and review, everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Divergent**_**. It all belongs to Veronica Roth. I'm just playing around.**

Chapter 1

This day has been haunting me in the back of my mind for weeks now. I'm still unsure of how this will go over. Working with Erik and whipping innocent initiates into the perfect Dauntless warriors, whom I barely agree with as it is. Why did I ever agree to train the initiates?

I had thought I would be done with Erik, hardly ever have to see him again, when we had finished our own initiation two years ago. I had turned down the government job I was offered, and took my haven in the control room. He would have little to do with me in there, and I got to use the only useful thing my father ever taught me. But when I heard Erik was taking over training the transfers, I knew I had to do something. If Max or one of the other leaders had taken the job, I wouldn't have felt the need to step in and assist. But Erik… I instantly knew the things that would go on if someone wasn't there to control him, and soften the blow our hopeful members would get.

Walking through the halls of the Dauntless compound, I think of my Choosing Ceremony. The most distinct memory I have. Maybe because it was the most terrifying event in my entire life, but also the most important. I wasn't stressing about my choice, like most of the other sixteen year olds, but that didn't mean the ceremony would be easy for me. Sure, I was determined to spill my blood on those sizzling stones for weeks-months, even- but what would my father do? How in the world would I survive the new life I was choosing?

Erudite ran the ceremony that year. Jeanine was standing at the podium, blabbering about how important the factions are to our lives. She saluted each faction in turn, but even back then there was a slight distaste in her attitude for Abnegation. It doesn't surprise me that her faction has started releasing such negative reports about our government.

Jeanine had smiled at each of us when we accepted the knife. Most of the smiles were forced-too fake. The only real smiles were when Erudite would gain another initiate, transfer or Erudite-born. And me. She smiled at me when I walked away.

Everyone knew who I was. After all, it had been dramatic news when my mother had died; all of Abnegation had mourned her loss with us. I was Marcus's son, sure to stay in Abnegation and take my place as a leader after my father. They didn't know the thoughts running through my head.

Since we chose in reverse alphabetical order, I was close to the end. I had watched each Abnegation walk to the bowls; every single one of them had chosen to stay in Abnegation. I didn't want to be the only one. It would be less noticeable if others had left. No one would remember to talk about Marcus's son who had deserted his loving faction for the faction of dare-devils and hooligans if five others had left for the various factions.

But no, it seemed it would only be me today. I would be the only source of shame surging from Abnegation. I would be the one they remembered.

As my name was called and I walked forward, I thought of the vase on my dresser at home. Abnegation allowed no decoration for my room so it seemed fitting that I left that, one final act of rebellion, for my father to notice when he cleaned my room. I wanted him to think back on me, every single time his belt hit me, when he walked through the hallways. I wanted him to feel remorse for all he had done. I wanted him to miss me and every chance he had missed. I wanted him to realize that he was the reason I had left the faction that raised me and I truly belonged in.

When my blood had sizzled on the coals, I didn't dare look forwards to where my father and my faction would be staring with their eyes wide open, their faces filled with shock. So instead I looked backwards to where Jeanine Mathews stood. Was it a smile she was wearing? Or was it a smirk? I couldn't realize the hate that must have been blooming for Abnegation, the satisfaction she would get from one of Abnegation betraying their faction. More specifically, Marcus's son choosing to leave the faction that seems so tranquil and harmless. I remember her face clearly, as if two days had passed instead of two years.

Turns out she didn't forget me, either. No, within the last few days she had realized reports about the reason for me leaving Abnegation. She was absolutely correct, unlike most of the reports she was releasing about Abnegation. I wondered how Marcus was handling the press time. I hope it made him feel guilty over the loss. I hope the other government leaders didn't see this report as being simply false, like all the other reports have been.

I slammed the door to the training room open. This room and the smell. This was the reason I chose the train the initiates. It smelled of sweat and dust and metal, but it was the first place I ever felt strong. It was the first place that I felt I could survive this life and join the Dauntless as one of their own. Thank God for this room.

I picked up one of the knives sitting harmlessly on the table, needing to take my balled up on anger out on something. So I threw. I threw and I threw. I collected my knives and I threw. I repeated this process over and over.

I noticed when the pit grew quieter, signaling most of the faction leaving to watch the Choosing Ceremony. I knew I had to leave, had to prepare for the new people coming in. I had to be ready for the new people wanting to become Dauntless as I had done.

I pulled my knives out of the board for the final time and left the room.

**End note: I hope Tobias is still just as awesome as you think (sorry, know) he is. ;) Keep in mind this is my first FanFic… Please be gentle? But honest at the same time. **

**For now, tell me what you think! **

**~WriteForeverForLife~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Welcome to chapter two! I can't currently commit to a constant updating schedule, but I know I want to keep going with this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Divergent**_**. It all belongs to Veronica Roth. I'm just playing around**

Chapter 2

The Pit is almost empty when I walk through it. No one is "required" to attend the Choosing Ceremony, but most people know a dependent that will be choosing, so a good eighty percent of the factions attend. The normally crazy HQ of Dauntless is left quiet for once in its life. It is nice for me to enjoy, but eerie at the same time. Though I have no real reason to, the silence of this Dauntless brings me back to Abnegation. Back to when the silence was terrifying. I'm surprised silence didn't appear in my fear landscape.

I can't remember how long they take. The ceremony, that is. Of all of the things in the world that should bother me, the time it takes for the dependents to choose should not bother me. But it does. I'm known for being in control of my life with no real variables. I appear when I'm needed; I disappear when I'm not. Here, I have no idea when to show up at the back net, considering the different trains our new trainees could be arriving on.

Stopping in the middle of the Pit, I allow my eyes to wander upwards, looking at the blue lights, the glass ceiling, the small portion of blue sky I can see though the Dauntless ceiling. Who knows what this class of initiates will bring into Dauntless. Will it be more Eriks, more Maxes? Divergents not aware of how dangerous this faction would be for them? I glance towards the chasm, allowing myself to wander towards the rushing water.

The public eye believes murder has long since been eliminated, but I know better. The leaders would be more than willing to throw anyone over into this high-powered water if they might cause a threat to the community. Maybe it isn't always leaders who decide to throw them over, but they are the people who choose to look these crimes over. Dauntless asks for a hard life, so it is not too unbelievable that someone would pitch themselves over into the chasm in an act of desperation. Suicide is not an uncommon word, as it was in Abnegation.

"Four! You planning on coming anytime today?" A loud voice, such a contrast to the silence of the compound or even the rushing water, pulls me out of my trance. I turn to see Lauren, on her way to the back entrance. The net we will be watching people throw themselves into.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Just didn't know what time to be there." I flashed her a quick smile before heading in her direction.

"I figured the earliest train, and if they're later, they're later, you know?" The look I give her reminds her that, no, in fact, I don't know. "It's more harmful to be late than early this time, Four. I apologize for not being perfect."

"That's true, Lauren. I didn't mean to be judgmental."

"No problem, Four. I think I'm just on edge today. Would you believe I'm nervous about training a bunch of sixteen year olds? I know I could beat any of them in a fight, and that half of them already know how to fire a gun, but I have the future of Dauntless in my hands. It's an intimidating job." _Yeah, _I thought. _We could be training killers. _

I let out a short laugh. "Careful, Lauren, or this might end up in your fear landscape. And what would the leaders do if they knew one of their members was afraid of their own faction?"

She punches me in the shoulder, not hard. "I am looking forward to roughing them around a bit. Think Zeke's little brother will be back to take Dauntless on and restore the first place spot back to the family? I think Zeke is still stinging that a transfer beat him."

"Two transfers beat him: Erik and I. Zeke finished third. Of course Uriah will be back. I think of a few others that won't be back." My mind flashes to James and how his clumsiness stood out among the compound. No, he wouldn't survive long here. I hope for his own sake that he transferred.

Lauren nods a silent agreement as we reach the net. "I'll bet you five tokens a Dauntless-born will be first to jump."

"I think I'll take you on that bet. It'll be a transfer, they have more to prove." I picture the Candor that jumped first my year, followed by Zeke, and then myself. We shook, just as the walls started vibrating, signaling the arrival of a train. "That could be them."

"I hope so, waiting doesn't quite sound entertaining."

The two of us grow silent as we listen for thumps of landing members, cries of pain from transfers, and the shouts of leaders as they greet the initiates. I close my eyes and lean against the wall; even if that train is them, it will take a while for any initiate to gather the courage to jump off of a building, unaware that only Lauren and I, possible the two least threatening members of Dauntless there are, await them at the bottom.

One sound reaches my ears, louder than the rest: sobbing. A full-hearted sob that can only mean Lauren and I just lost a person to train. I listen harder, hoping to hear the name of the initiate, most likely Dauntless-born for someone to know him or her so closely. I thought of James again, hoping that he chose somewhere better instead of that pavement.

I grit my teeth. Am I the only one that sees what is wrong with this faction? Am the only one that knows it is wrong to allow your friends, your children, your siblings to fall to the death because of a mistake they never had a chance to correct? Even the most experienced have flaws. Don't they see that?

Then I hear another call among the initiates. "A Stiff…!" My head shoots up. I didn't just hear that, did I? As far as I know, I'm one of the very few Abnegation that has transferred to Dauntless. Anger shot through me. Didn't I join this faction to be rid of those Stiffs? I never wanted anyone to remember who I was; I am Four now.

I shake my head. No, I couldn't have heard that word. I know I am safe here.

Max's voice drifts down the hole; instructing how the initiates should enter. I'm sure I don't imagine the gasps. Conversation continues, too quiet for me to hear. I fight the urge to look up the shaft so I can see the roof.

"What's taking so long?" I mutter to Lauren. She just shrugs. Maybe we should still make the initiates go through the fear landscapes when they first come here; make them face every fear at once and get it over with. Besides, after jumping off of a building, the rest of the world seems less intimidating. Or was that just me?

A chorus of laughs, a rush of air, and a distinct thud. The first jumper.

As Lauren and I reach our hands into the entrance, the girl lets out a laugh, shaking her head. I don't blame her. Especially since she's wearing the gray clothes of Abnegation. I wasn't hearing things.

Her equilibrium must be off, still, because she stumbles as she climbs out of the net. As I reach out the catch her, I take the moment to study her face. Plain, as her clothes are. None of the make-up that Dauntless girls are so found of. Her gray-blue eyes, taking in everything around her. The gray slacks, almost too big for her slight frame. And the tight t-shirt that I know would never have been acceptable in Abnegation.

I release her arms quickly, before I have time to try and remember her. To make her remember me. A small "thank you" escapes her lips, tiny like the rest of her.

"Can't believe it." Lauren smirks at the girl. A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of." Why would I want to defend the Abnegation, and her, against this attack?

"There's a reason why she left them, Lauren. What's your name?"

"Um…"

No, a Stiff name wouldn't fit in easily around here. Especially Tobias. I allow a smile to start at the thought of my name. "Think about it. You don't get to pick again."

"Tris." She says in a voice that shows the decision is final. Like her journey here.

"Tris. Make the announcement, Four."

"First jumper—Tris!" I shout to the crowd that I know is forming behind me. They cheer and shout, a traditional Dauntless greeting, just as a second person drops into the net. I turn in time to see the black and white clothes of Candor drop into the net, pulling screams with her. As a whole, the crowd laughs. Crowd mentality.

I place my hand on Tris' back, "Welcome to Dauntless." _Welcome to Hell. _

**End note: Yay, Tris! Look at this chapter, over fifteen hundred words! For those of you wondering about the traditional length of my chapters, I plan on following Veronica Roth. If her chapter is 20 pages long, (God help me if they are) I will make it twenty pages. If they are two, I will match that. You get the pattern ;) **

**For now, tell me what you think! Reviews, favorites, and follows make my day! **

**~WriteForeverForLife~**


End file.
